


As If It's Your Last

by lais



Category: Wanna One
Genre: 2park, M/M, Tattoo, idkwhy, kpop, lol, parkjihoon, parkwoojin, pleasedontletthisflop, sidedeephwi, wannaone - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: Ever since his pet fish Nemo died, Park Jihoon has been terrified of death. As a college student, he finally decides to break out of his shell, live his life, and meets the cute boy at the tattoo parlor named Park Woojin. The two of them may have argued over Jihoon's blue sweater, but sparks soon fly.





	1. Live a Little (And get Tatted, too!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byunderella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/gifts).



> Hi! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, SO PLEASE JUST BEAR WITH ME! I'm really sorry for this being so messy. This is my second 2Park fic, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Dedicated to Trin @byunderella and Kay.

It all started when Jihoon’s pet fish Nemo died in third grade.

Most people had dogs and cats, but Jihoon was perfectly satisfied with his goldfish. He came home every day to tell it stories, feed it, clean its bowl, and he thought that they’d always be best friends. 

But like they say, not all good things last forever. 

Jihoon came home from school to see his mom flushing Nemo down the drain, where she guiltily turned around to comfort him. 

“Jihoon,” she sighed, ruffling his head, “Nemo’s in a better place now. He’s swimming in the ocean in the sky!”

They still held a fake funeral for his beloved pet. That was the first time Jihoon had to encounter the concept of death.

He never got over it. 

Jihoon was too scared to even pluck flowers at the playground, and stared in horror at all of the other kids when they made flower crowns. He cried when his friend Ong used a magnifying glass to kill ants, and he could never leave the daycare without giving the caretaker a long hug, promising him that they’d be there tomorrow.

It was as if life was too delicate for Jihoon.

Thanatophobia was the fear of death, or rather, the fear of existing at all. Jihoon’s psychologists would explain this to his mom as they informed her that her son had a bad case of it. Death was a part of the cycle of life, and they all stated that Jihoon was too stubborn to accept that.

His mom insisted that her son was perfectly normal. 

“He’s just like any other kid,” she urged, pulling her little son by her side, “he’s just traumatized.” 

She kept him under control with the medications his doctors had prescribed to help ease his fear, and Jihoon slowly blended in with the other kids. He grew into an attractive boy, fawning admirers from left and right. But, Jihoon refused to date anyone still.

“What’s the point if we’re going to die anyways?”

He slowly closed himself off, afraid of the unknown, and dragged this persona all the way until he was a college student. 

“You haven’t ever tried alcohol, gone to a party, and never even hooked up with someone,” Baejin sighed, shaking his head.

“What do you expect me to do?” Jihoon huffed, “It’s not like I have a high school sweetheart like both of you!”

Jihoon was sitting with his childhood friends Baejin and Daehwi. The two of them had finally gotten together, and Jihoon gagged every time either of them showed signs of PDA in front of him. Like usual, Baejin was lecturing the younger about how boring Jihoon’s life was. 

“You’re a senior, Jihoon! We’re going to be adults soon. You’ve got to live a little!”

“I do have a life!”

“Jihoon, continuing to stream Kim Taehyung’s new drama is not considered having a life,” Daehwi retorted, now leaning his head on Baejin’s shoulder. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, opening his strawberry milk. 

“Fine. What’s the first thing I should do?”

Daehwi’s eyes lit up. “I dare you to get a tattoo.”

“A t-tattoo?” Jihoon spluttered,  almost choking. 

“Those things are permanent! What if I don’t like it?”

“See, this is exactly what we mean, Jihoon. You’re not willing to take a risk,” Daehwi sighed, “You’re always going to live life in that hermit shell of yours.”

“I’m perfectly fine in my hermit shell, thanks.”

“You’re never going to get a boyfriend,” Baejin sighed, “who would want to date someone like you?”

“Yeah, don’t forget, hasn’t your mom been bugging you about bringing someone home to introduce to her? That probably won’t be for a while,” Daehwi added. 

“You know what? Fine, I’ll get one!”

Jihoon knew he shouldn’t have listened to his friends. As he pulled up to the address Daehwi gave him, he got out of his car to get a good look at the place.

“The Luna, huh?”

It looked like any other tattoo place that Jihoon had seen in countless movies. With black walls and graffiti sprayed all over it, a bright silver spray-painted moon stood out on the side wall. It definitely wasn’t a place where Jihoon would fit in. As he walked closer towards the parlor, people on the street cast him side glances, silently wondering why a boy like Jihoon was in that part of town. 

Daehwi told him that his friend works part-time at this place, and was known to be really good. He had a tattoo himself, and Daehwi insisted that his friend was the best in town.

_ “He’s really nice, too!” Daehwi insisted, “Trust me, it’ll be fine.” _

Jihoon shakily opened the door.

“Hey,” Jihoon gulped, “is there a Woojin here?”

The boy turned around behind the front desk. “That’s me.”

Okay, this boy was definitely good looking. Jihoon expected to see a washed out, middle aged man with tattoos all over his face, but was greeted by a boy his age. Woojin had ripped black jeans on, and a plain white shirt that hung to his body perfectly. With a little black arrow on his left wrist, Jihoon eyed the boy up and down. He hadn’t considered a boy cute for the longest time, yet Woojin somehow changed that. 

But, his personality wasn’t so attractive. 

“Hi,” Jihoon started nervously, “I’m Jihoon. I’m friends with your friend Daehwi.”

The boy blankly looked at Jihoon, who gulped and continued on.

“And..I was wondering if I could get a tattoo..I hear you’re really good.”

Woojin stared at him.

“It’s your first time here, right?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Woojin jabbed his thumb at the door. 

“What’re you in here for? An infinity sign? A wave? A little flower? You’re like all those hipster teenagers, aren’t you?” 

Jihoon was offended. He was actually going to ask for a flower on his wrist and thought it would’ve been cute. 

“What makes you say that I would’ve asked for one?”

“Are you kidding? You literally walked in here with a pastel blue sweater.”

Jihoon’s face flushed in embarrassment, hiding his hands into the long sleeves. It was actually his lucky sweater, and he didn’t see anything wrong with it. 

“I don’t do those tattoos. You’ve came to the wrong place, sweetheart,” Woojin snorted. 

“What’s your problem with flowers and waves?”

“What’s your problem with trying to get a tattoo to follow a stupid trend?”

“You’re incredible!” Jihoon exclaimed, “Is this how you treat your customers?”

“I don’t owe you anything,” Woojin shot back, “You’re a shallow teenager who wants me to draw some stupid tumblr shit on your arm. I don’t draw tattoos for just anyone.”

“Fine!” Jihoon huffed, yanking the tattoo book from the boy’s hands. Angrily flipping through the different designs, he finally pointed at a eerie large skull. Its design took up the whole page, with its forehead bearing the words “GET OUT OF HERE.”

“You don’t want to give me a wave? Then draw me this one.”

Woojin eyed him carefully. 

“Are you sure you want this? For a daisy bitch like you, I would’ve expected some cheesy ass quote.”

‘I don’t fucking care anymore!” Jihoon exclaimed, “Give me the damn skull already.”

He stalked over to the seat, and rolled up his bright blue sweater. Woojin followed right behind him and started getting down to work.

“This is going to hurt.”

Jihoon should’ve known that getting a tattoo would sting like a bitch. Every time Woojin dotted his arm with more ink, it felt like a mini needle stabbing him multiple times. He shut his eyes all the way closed, gritting his teeth while wincing. After what seemed like forever, he finally heard Woojin’s voice.

“I’m done. Hurry up and open your eyes.”

To his surprise, he didn’t give Jihoon the skull that was from the tattoo page. It was small and intricate, with little swirls and dots lining the outside and a small daisy. 

“I’m not going to give you a tattoo you want based off some rash decision. These things are a pain to remove.”

Still speechless, Jihoon pulled out his wallet to pay, but Woojin shook his head.

“It’s on the house.” 

He stretched and then stood up, leaving Jihoon alone in the parlor.

“You don’t think I’m going to steal any of your stuff?”

“Are you kidding?” Woojin snorted, “you’re the one who walked in here in a bright blue sweater asking for a flower on their wrist. You wouldn’t take anything.”

That was the first time he encountered Park Woojin, the boy at the tattoo parlor.

It wouldn’t be the last. 


	2. Love At First Sight (And maybe Sushi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is convinced to go to a party, but goes to a sushi restaurant instead. Jihoon learns Woojin isn't the prick that he thought he was, and he's falling in love with him.  
> And Jinhwi insults Jihoon's favorite high school teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I suck at summaries LOL but yeah.

“Let me see it!” Daehwi begged, “it’s gotta be awesome!”

“No, Daehwi!”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad!” Daehwi insisted, yanking at Jihoon’s arm. Lifting up his shirt sleeve, he traced his fingers over Jihoon’s new tattoo.

“Ooh,” Daehwi said in awe, “Woojin really outdid himself.”

Baejin and Daehwi marveled at the little design. Embarrassed, Jihoon yanked his wrist away from them.

“Woojin kept talking about it yesterday! I didn’t believe him when he said it was good but-”

“Wait,” Jihoon interrupted, “He said it was good?”

“Huh? Yeah, we went out to eat last night,” Baejin mused, “He kept telling us how amazing his new tat was.”

“Which brings up a good point!” Daehwi exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “What do you think of Woojin?”

“He’s a total prick who has something against waves and flowers,” Jihoon sniffed, tearing open a bag of potato chips. He secretly didn’t want to tell his friends that he thought Woojin was the most attractive boy he has ever seen, and swatted Daehwi’s hand away, who instantly pouted.

“Woojin’s not that bad,” Baejin started, “he’s just hotheaded.”

“And so are you, Jihoon! Which is why you two would be the perfect couple!”

“What the hell?" Jihoon choked, "That was so out of the blue.”

“Um, no it’s not,” Daehwi shot back, tapping his shoulder.

“You’re about as single as that lonely, cat-obsessed English teacher from our high school.”

“First of all, I actually really liked Ms. Clemens,” Jihoon defended, eating his potato chips, “and her cat Trisha was cute.”

Both Baejin and Daehwi burst out laughing, even falling out of their chairs.

“This is exactly what we mean, Jihoon! Here, our friend Ong’s having a party tomorrow. You should come.”

Jihoon furiously shook his head, declining the invitation.

“Parties mean drugs and alcohol. Drugs and alcohol mean death. So no thanks.”

“You’re such a killjoy,” Baejin groaned, “how much would it hurt you just to have fun once in a while?”

“He’s a chicken, Baejin,” Daehwi reasoned, “so it’s okay.”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are!”

“Fine, prove it!”

“You know what?” Jihoon said, standing up, “I will. I’ll see you at that party.”

And once again, Jihoon found himself mentally panicking over why he made such a rash decision.

It was 7 PM and a Friday night, and the day that all the frat parties were at their peak. He currently stood outside of what supposedly was the destination of Ong’s party.

Ong Seongwu was a popular upperclassmen who also was a proud member of a frat. Constantly having both men and women fall for him constantly, he just started dating Kang Daniel, another popular frat boy from their school.

In all honestly, Jihoon felt out of place. Staring at his striped blue collared shirt and ripped black jeans, he started wishing that he wore something else. He wanted to go back to his comfortable dorm, binge watch another TV show, and eat strawberry ice cream. Was that too much to ask for?

The bass thumping from inside terrified him, the neon lights were too bright, and there were way too many people inside. He was scared that someone was going to spike his drink, he’d make a bad decision, and expected the worst. After standing outside for the longest time, Jihoon mustered all of the courage to finally go inside. He could do this. He had to prove Daehwi wrong. All he had to do was take a few steps -

“Are you going inside?”

Whipping around to face the speaker, it was the last person he wanted to see or expected.

Park Woojin.

The same boy who fought with Jihoon but didn’t make him pay for a tattoo was standing right behind him.

“Why are you here?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

“I didn’t know we went to the same school,” Jihoon stated.

“How else do you think I know Baejin and Daehwi? We have business econ together.”

Wearing a tan t-shirt and extremely ripped blue jeans, Jihoon had to stop himself from staring too long. Woojin’s facial features were unreadable as Jihoon continued to stare at him and not speak. His perfectly messy hair, the same hair that Jihoon desperately wanted to run his hands through, was still intact.

“What are you, a goldfish now?”

“What the hell? How am I a goldfish?” Jihoon said, snapping out of his haze.

“You’ve been staring at me with your mouth wide open. Goldfish do the same thing.”

Jihoon averted his gaze, now completely flustered.

“But how was the tattoo?”

His eyes shot up again to meet Woojin’s curious ones.

“I actually really like it. Thanks for not giving me something else.”

“Mhm.”

An awkward silence ensued as the boys just stared at each other, not really knowing what to do.

“Well, if you could excuse me, I gotta go,” Jihoon said, hurriedly trying to pass Woojin.

There was no way he could go into Ong’s party now. First, he’s never had alcohol in his life, and God knows what would happen if the cute boy from the tattoo parlor saw drunk Jihoon.

"You're leaving already?" Woojin asked, his eyebrows raised.

"They're not my thing," Jihoon replied, quickly trying to walk away. 

“Wait,” Woojin said, stopping Jihoon, “if you don’t want to go to Ong’s party, let’s hang out instead.”

“Why are you suddenly asking me to hang out?” Jihoon said, turning back, “Aren’t you the one who couldn’t stand my outfit walking into your store?”

“Well,” Woojin said, shoving his hands into his pockets, “I heard you think I’m a ‘total prick,’ so this is my way of proving to you that I’m not one. Have you ever tried seafood?”

That was how Jihoon found himself in a sushi restaurant with Woojin.

Nervous around the large tanks of fish, he wondered if Nemo would’ve been like that if he wasn’t a goldfish. Jihoon watched as the snaggletoothed boy greedily ordered almost every single item off the menu.

“...And this...that too...and another order of that…”

The waiter nodded, scribbled everything down, and left the two boys alone.

As a long period of silence passed, Woojin finally took the initiative.

“So, I never asked why you wanted a tattoo.”

Fiddling his fingers, Jihoon tried to come up with some sort of response.

“Daehwi and Baejin told me to start taking risks, and I’m kind of really bad at accepting dares that I shouldn’t take.”

“And you listened?”

“Well,” Jihoon responded, scratching the back of his neck, “They say that I don’t really experience life a lot. Like I’ve never been to a party, I’ve never snuck out, and I’ve never dated someone.”

“And what would the reason for that be?”

“I’m scared of death.”

Woojin nodded slowly, motioning for Jihoon to continue on.

“It’s not like I’m scared of the Boogie Man or anything. It’s more like I’m scared of what’s to come. And it freaks me out when I see people age or die, because I don’t know if this is my only chance on Earth.”

“How’d it start?”

“It’s really embarrassing,” Jihoon said, turning red, “My goldfish Nemo died when I was little and I guess it threw me into a huge anxiety phase.”

“Oh, I see,” Woojin hummed, “It’s more like you’re scared of not existing, right?”

“That’s exactly what it is!” Jihoon said, now leaning forward in his chair, “It’s weird. I always watch movies and people who follow religions always talk about an afterlife, and I know something’s out there, but I just have my doubts.”

At that moment, the waitress was back and placed their sushi rolls on the table. Jihoon’s eyes widened at the precisely cut pieces of fish. He’s never had sushi before. He could literally feel Nemo’s eyes staring back at him from his plate.

“Woojin, you can’t expect me to eat this.”

“And why wouldn’t I?” Woojin asked, looking up his plate, “are you vegan?”

“N-no, but it’s Nemo!” Jihoon spluttered, “this is practically murder.”

Woojin rolled his eyes at the exasperated boy sitting across from him, picking up a piece of sushi and placing on his plate.

“Just try it. It’s good. Didn’t you say you want to know how it feels to live?”

Jihoon continued to eye his plate cautiously, hesitating before taking a bite. To his surprise, it was actually pretty good. It wasn’t on par with his beloved fried chicken, but it was close. He picked up two more pieces, quickly shoving it into his mouth.

“See?” Woojin grinned, “You’re not killing Nemo by eating sushi. And besides, it’s salmon, not goldfish.”

Woojin continued to order more food, encouraging Jihoon to also try some as well. By the end of their night, Jihoon became a sushi entuisiast, and the two boys walked out completely stuffed and satisfied.

“Thanks for the meal,” Jihoon told Woojin as they went outside.

He dug through his pockets to fish out forty-dollars, but Woojin refused to take it.

“It’s okay,” Woojin said, placing the money back in his hands, “You lived a little more today. And none of my friends like sushi, so that was a total plus.”

“We’re friends now?” Jihoon asked, surprised.

“Well, do you still think I’m a ‘total prick?’”

“I guess not.”

The two boys walked back to the college dormitories together before Woojin bid Jihoon farewell.

When he got inside, Jihoon noticed that Daehwi and Baejin texted him, freaking out because he never showed up to the party. Jihoon replied to them that he went back to their dorm rooms before throwing himself onto his bed.

He still couldn’t get Woojin out of his head. He was the first person Jihoon had ever confessed his fear to, and Woojin didn’t even make fun of him for it. Somehow, Jihoon, the boy who couldn’t even tell his classmates what his favorite color was, could spill anything to Woojin.

Jihoon’s only seen “love at first sight” happen in the movies.

Sighing, he threw the covers over his head, his heart beating the loudest it ever has.

He’s only known Park Woojin for two days, and he’s already falling in love with him.


	3. Daisy Boy Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon snaps, and begs Woojin to let him get a job at the Luna. 
> 
> (POV changes are in here!)

If there was one thing that Jihoon hated more than Baejin and Daehwi cuddling on his couch, it was when his parents called him. At first, Jihoon got the impression that once he left for college, he’d be out of his parents clutches and finally have room to breathe. 

Besides the fact that they terrified of him not fitting in thanks to his thanatophobia, they also feared that he’d be a “worthless bum” (as his mom called it), and leave a stain on the Park family name. 

Jihoon came from a prestigious family. His parents were both high-class lawyers that had their faces plastered on billboards all around Seoul, (Baejin and Daehwi had a running joke that his parents would always follow him around) they were heavily respected in the community, but when asked about their son, they would sigh and change the topic.

Jihoon didn’t want to be a lawyer. 

He went through all of his years in school with remarkable grades, and always passed Writing and English with flying colors. His teachers would always suggest that Jihoon should become a writer when he was older, and every time, his parents would politely decline.

_ “He’s got the Park political power in him,” his dad would smile, “He’ll be an amazing senator someday.” _

Jihoon figured that if he went to college, he could do whatever he wanted. 

That wasn’t the case. 

“Jihoon, you need to start paying for your own education!” his mom shrilled, “you’re growing up! We can’t keep taking care of you anymore!”

“I know Mom,” Jihoon muttered into the phone, fixing his hair, “I know.”

“And you can’t keep attending college without having a solid major,” his mom babbled on, “not on MY dime! You’re almost a grown man, Jihoon!”

“Mom, I get it, I know, I know.”

“No, you don’t, Jihoon! I can’t keep taking care of you! You need to stop having these crazy dreams of being a writer, and get a real major! Your dad and I ended up just fine as lawyers!”

“Mom, that’s not what I want, and you know that,” Jihoon says exasperated, “I don’t want to be like you guys. I have my own set of dreams.”

“Well, crush them! If your dreams can’t get you money, then find a dream that will! I’m sick of having such a disappointment for a son!”

A disappointment. The call went silent as Jihoon processed what his mother told him.

“I’m a disappointment now?” Jihoon said, speaking quietly into the phone, “is that all I am?”

“You’ve definitely been one! How can I tell my friends that my son, Park Jihoon, is going to be a starving author when he’s older? Do you know how bad that looks on us? Do you know what type of humiliation, the shame, the-”

“Just shut the fuck up for once!” Jihoon yelled, finally having enough. “What am I, just something that you want to use to brag to your stupid friends?”

“Park Jihoon, watch your language! I didn’t raise you up to be this way!” his mom yelled, now even a pitch higher.

“You know what? You’ve became too dependent on us, so consider your education being paid cancelled! I refuse to pay an education for an ungrateful son. I’m done with you!”

“You know what? Fuck you.”

He hung up. Taking a deep breath, he fell onto his couch, groaning at his brand new dilemna. How the hell was he going to find a way to pay for the next three years of college?

“You’re back,” Woojin whistled.

“I am.”

Woojin was on his shift at The Luna, busily wiping the counters as he heard the chime ring once again. Praying that it wasn’t the same old man who asked him to draw a naked Britney Spears on his hip, Woojin was more than surprised to see Jihoon. 

“If you’re here for another skull, that’ll be a hundred dollars.”

“I’m not here for that!”

An awkward silence ensued.

“I..kind of need a job.”

It was quiet once again before Woojin broke out into loud guffaws. 

“You? Working here?” Woojin snorted, “you’re kidding, right?”

One look into Jihoon’s eyes, and Woojin knew he was serious. 

“I blew up on my parents for not letting me chase my dreams and whatever, so now I have to find a way to pay for my tuition.”

Woojin whistled, “So the daisy boy snapped, huh?”

“Shut up!” Jihoon said, his ears turning bright pink.

“This isn’t for just anyone, Jihoon,” Woojin said, shaking his head, “I don’t know if you have what it takes.”

“Then let me prove it to you!” Jihoon insisted, leaning across the counter.

“I can show you that I’m not a ‘daisy boy.’”

Woojin stared at him skeptically.

"Will you clean the counters?"

"Sure."

"Can you count money?"

"Yeah."

"Can you clean the bathrooms and make me lunch every single day?"

"If I really have to."

“Woojin, I’ll do anything,” Jihoon begged, flashing his doe eyes. Woojin felt his knees almost buckle at the sight. How could he say no? 

Woojin threw him a wary glance before throwing a T-shirt at him. 

“Wear this. I'll talk to my boss later, but you've got the job for now."

"Oh my god, really?" Jihoon said, eyes widening. "Thank you! Thank you so so so much!"

He proceeded to hug Woojin, who muttered a quick 'you're welcome' before shoving him off.

"Thank me after you make me a full bowl of spaghetti and meatballs."

"Consider it done!"


	4. Maybe You're Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin's point of view of the whole thing, and he's starting to see that he's whipped.

If you asked to get a tattoo from Woojin, he’d be open to any design. Hell, he’d even sketch one just for you, and ask if that was okay. He’s even tattooed eyes, soundwaves, and a bearded woman. Woojin was lenient with tattoos and customer requests, never questioning or giving his input. But, before he started, he made sure that his customers were very aware of what they were asking from him.

No basic tattoos.

Park Woojin hated “basic.”

In high school, he hated the girls who all looked the same, he hated mainstream music, and he hated anything that was popular for no sentimental reason.

It was suffocating how everyone blindly followed stupid trends and fads, and he was the only one who seemed to be unaffected. He found himself falling into the wrong crowd, picking up a tobacco addiction and 80’s music craze along the way. He was quiet, only ever seen smoking outside of the school grounds, silently asking not to be bothered. His only friend was his trusty worn sketchbook, full of the little drawings that said all the words Woojin never said.

Woojin’s always had a knack for drawing. Instead of common hearts, stars, and smiley faces, Woojin tended to sketch abnormal things, and make his teachers ask him why he chose to draw a dragon, a three headed dog, or a sakura tree.

He’d shrug, and tell them he’s not stereotypical.

And when the irresistibly cute boy in the blue sweater walked in, Woojin knew he had to give him shit for it.  Even if Woojin wanted to ask him out, he wasn’t going to let his boy strut in with such basic clothing.

So why the hell did he offer this kid a part time job?

“Woojin, you do know that Jihoon isn’t made for this type of job, right?” asked Minhyun, “He’s too soft for that stuff.”

Minhyun was fresh out of graduate school with a business degree, standing at 180 cm and was Woojin’s boss. He was laid back, and tended to let Woojin do whatever he wanted. When he came into the shop and saw Jihoon sweeping the floors, he nearly had a heart attack, and pulling Woojin into the back room and demand an explanation.

“I know,” groaned Woojin, staring intently at his sketchbook, “I don’t know why I let him even join.”

“You wouldn’t even let Guanlin take the job because you said his smile was too bright. Care to explain?”

“Guanlin’s smile _was_ too bright. Jihoon’s in a tight spot and he needs money,” Woojin said, unbothered, “I get that.”

“Maybe you’re whipped.”

“I am not!”

Minhyun whistled, giving Woojin a mock round of applause.

“The oh-so-scary Park Woojin is finally falling for someone. Hallelujah.”

Woojin threw a dirty rag at him, and then proceeded to help Jihoon mop the floors.

After his shift was over, Woojin yelled behind him and told Minhyun he was out for the night, who flashed him a thumbs up. Waving him and Jihoon goodbye, he stepped out into the street.

It was winter already.

The frosty air smacked Woojin right in the face, and he continued walking back to the dorms. Minhyun’s words kept replaying in his head.

_“Maybe you’re whipped.”_

Woojin’s never bothered to date, let alone take the time to consider someone attractive. The day that Jihoon walked into the Luna, it really did seem to be love at first sight.

Shaking his head out of disbelief, he scanned his student ID and walked back to the dorms.

As he opened the door, Woojin was greeted by Baejin and Daehwi cuddling on his couch.

“Hey, hyung!” Daehwi said, scooting over, “Take a seat! We were about to pop in Lady and the Tramp.”

“No thanks.”

“Suit yourself!” Baejin called, and Woojin walked out of the living room.

“And no smoking inside anymore!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Woojin hollered back, before closing his door. Sighing, he pulled out his trustee sketchbook, and started scanning the different designs he had been in the process of making for the last few days.

Its black leather cover was heavily weathered, the sides fraying and loose threads sticking out like a sore thumb. Needless to say, it was Woojin’s most prized possession, and he thought it was beautiful.

He traced his fingers over the carbon paper, rubbing his finger with the pencil lead that flew off.

There were only a few things Woojin took pride in, and his sketchbook was one of them. Flipping through the pages, he admired all of his past drawings: the mermaid on the pirate ship, a flying phoenix; the designs were endless.

Ever since Jihoon defiantly tried to force Woojin to draw the ugly skull (Which wasn’t his design, but Minhyun’s) Woojin’s been intrigued by him. Even if Jihoon walked in with clothes that made him gag, he still took over Woojin’s little black heart.

Jihoon was something Woojin couldn’t draw. He’s been trying to find a way to depict how he felt on paper, but nothing ever seemed to come to mind. Jihoon was too many things all rolled up into one boy.

It wasn’t like Woojin didn’t try. Ever since that fated day at the Luna, Woojin has tried to convey how he felt countless times. Crumpled paper littered the floor as he racked his brain for the perfect image.

A star? That wasn’t it.

A skull? He drew one on Jihoon as a joke.

A yo-yo? Why the hell did he even draw that in the first place?

Frustrated, he fell back on his bed, and stared up at his ceiling. He could hear the faint noise of the Lady and the Tramp from outside of his room, wondering if him and Jihoon would ever be like that.

Probably not.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this being so short :( When I wrote this out, it looked way longer to me. I promise to upload more soon! Please don't let this flop :(
> 
> I forgot to add this, but feel free to add me on my stan twitter @wannasuns!


	5. Wild Child, Looking Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Woojin go out for a night drive, where Jihoon discovers Woojin is a secret Ke$ha fan, and they may have shared their first kiss. 
> 
> (SONG: Die Young by Ke$ha)

Jihoon’s now been a worker at The Luna for four months now. Though his parents no longer bugged him to death, it meant that he had to also find a way to still pay for all of his expenses. Luckily, the pay to work as a part-timer at a tattoo parlor was good.

And that meant he got to see Woojin frequently too.

Jihoon would mop the floors and wipe down the windows, not-so-sneakily admiring Woojin from a distance. He watched as the snaggletoothed boy would empathize with his customers, strike up a conversation, and distract them from the pain. He never saw a customer leave The Luna unsatisfied, and would thank Woojin repeatedly over and over again for another amazing artwork. Every time, Jihoon watched as Woojin modestly insisted it was nothing, but the back of his ears were creeping bright red.

Cute.

Minhyun would notice Jihoon, sending the boy an all-knowing wink, and Jihoon would immediately look away.

During slow hours, Jihoon would go into the backroom and open another bag of potato chips, pulling his notebook out. Now that his parents weren’t on his tail regarding being a “starving author,” he started to express himself more.

Jihoon sighed, ripping out his current attempt at writing. For the past few days, he was trying to write and use Woojin as his inspiration, but nothing seemed to fit. He glanced down at his wrist where the little skull that Woojin drew was.

As Jihoon was about to rip his hair out, he saw a hand reach out and snatch a potato chip from his bag.

“Hey! Those are mine!”

Woojin snatched a handful more before Jihoon could grab the bag out of his hands. Woojin munched on his potato chips as Jihoon fumed before speaking.

“I need to clear my head up. You wanna go on a drive?”

Jihoon agreed (maybe faster than he should’ve), and the two boys flipped the “SORRY, WE’RE CLOSED!” sign to signify that they were now closed for the night, and they were off.

Woojin didn’t have any type of fancy car. It was sleek and black, donned with leather seats, the scent of evergreen trees scenting the whole car. A little hawaiian hula dancer bobbed her head on the dashboard.

“It’s my baby,” grinned Woojin, placing his hand on the hood, “I happen to like her more than most people.”

“Including you.”

“Hey!”

Jihoon knew Woojin was hot, but he was undeniably hot when driving.

He never bothered learning how to drive (in fear of accidentally ending his own life or someone elses’) and watched Woojin keep his eyes glued to the road, biting his lip as he veered into another lane. As Jihoon continued to stare at Woojin, the car to their left veered into their line of vision, and Woojin luckily dodged the vehicle.

“Fuck you!” Woojin yelled, rolling down his window and flipping off the driver, “It was my turn! Get out of my goddamn lane!”

Okay, so maybe Jihoon found Woojin’s road rage pretty attractive too.

The two boys were now speeding down the freeway, Woojin steaming behind the wheel muttering profanities, and Jihoon mindlessly staring out from the window.

Everything was a blur: he couldn’t depict what he was looking at because of how fast they were travelling. Keeping his eyes focused on the road, Woojin reached to turn on the radio.

_“I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum,_

_Oh, what a shame, that you came here with someone,_

_Now that you’re here in my arms,_

_Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young,”_

Jihoon almost choked at the lyrics, which completely was against his whole philosophy of preserving life. (It also brought back traumatic memories from his seventh grade school dance)

“Ke$ha? Oh, hell yeah, turn that shit up!” Woojin hollered, turning the dial all the way to maximum volume. The car vibrated to the bass of the song, and Woojin started belting out every single lyric perfectly.

_“Young hearts, out our minds,_

_Runnin’ till we outta time,_

_Wild childs, lookin’ good,_

_Livin’ hard just like we should,_

_Don’t care whose watching when we tearing it up,”_ the radio sang.

“YOU KNOW!” Woojin chorused.

_“That magic we got nobody can touch!”_

Woojin, amidst his singing, turned off the song.

“What, you don’t like Ke$ha?”

“It’s not that,” Jihoon said, laughing nervously, “I just would’ve pinned you as more of a..My Chemical Romance or Green Day kind of guy.”

“I do happen to like My Chemical Romance and Green Day, but stereotypical much?”

“I’m sorry!” Jihoon said, throwing his hands up in defense, “You just looked like you did. Maybe it was the bad boy persona.”

Woojin rolled his eyes, refocused on driving, and turned the music back up. Jihoon held on for dear life, praying that they wouldn’t get pulled over for speeding.

The boys skidded to a stop, where Woojin pressed his foot hard on the brakes, and hopped out. Jihoon followed right behind him, counting his blessings for surviving.

“You know, I’m going to get a shirt that says ‘I survived a car ride with Park Woojin.’”

“Screw you. I’m a good driver.”

They were standing out in the middle of nowhere. Jihoon couldn’t even tell how far they had driven; Woojin had taken them way out of the city. It was a clear night, with stars dotting the dark sky and a cool breeze drifting through the air.

“Er..I’m not really sure why I took you here, but I like this place,”  Woojin started, “I like to just get away from lots of stuff. And I know you want to know how it feels like to live and whatnot, so maybe this is something?”

“No, I get it,” Jihoon said, breathless, “It’s beautiful here.”

The two of them laid on the top of Woojin’s car, staring up at the sky in pure silence. Soon enough, Woojin did break it, and asked Jihoon what he wanted to be when he was out of college.

“My parents and I actually got in an argument because they want me to be a lawyer like them, but my heart isn’t in it,” Jihoon sighed, “I want to be a writer. I like making stories, expressing myself; all that bullshit.”

“Well,” Woojin whistled, “You’re slowly starting to live a little.”

“You think?”

“I mean, you do have a tattoo, you’ve had sushi, and now you know what it feels like to jam out to Ke$ha while cruising down a freeway. That’s got to at least be some progress, right?”

“That wasn’t ‘cruising.’ I’m surprised the cops didn’t pull us over.”

“Shut up. You get my point.”

“But there’s so much I still haven’t done, Woojin. Look at you; you live life like you have a thousand of them. I live like I’m about to die any second.”

“Is that from your fear of death?”

“Who knows? I haven’t taken my medication since God knows when.”

Jihoon swore he heard Woojin whisper under his breath, _“You don’t need meds. You’re perfect to me,”_ but swore he was just hearing things.

“Well,” Woojin said, clearing his throat, “you’re slowly crawling out of your hermit shell. Is there anything on your ‘List-to-Do-Before-I-Die’ that you still haven’t done yet?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, there’s a few things. I haven’t gone skydiving, I haven’t been to a party, and I haven’t had my first kiss yet…” Jihoon trailed, before freezing.

“Me neither,” Woojin chuckled, “All my friends have but me.”

“...Can I change that?”

Jihoon immediately froze, now aware that he practically confessed that he wants to kiss Woojin (which wasn’t wrong, but still).

“W-wait, u-uh, forget what I said. I was kidding. I think I need more sleep,” he laughed nervously, now sweating buckets, terrified of what Woojin would say.

Woojin didn’t reply and stayed quiet for a while. As soon as Jihoon was about to get on his knees and apologize to Woojin for making such an awkward statement, he spoke up.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Jihoon had to double check and make sure he _really_ wasn’t hearing things before they both sat up and faced one another. When he got a closer look, Jihoon really noticed how good-looking Woojin was.

He drank in the sight of Woojin’s wind tousled hair, his slightly red cheeks, and his eyes that seemed to invite Jihoon in. His snaggletooth peeked out from the corner of his slightly parted lips.

Forget the scenery; Park Woojin was _fucking beautiful._  

The two stared at each other for what seemed like ages, until Jihoon suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips on Woojin’s.

There were no "sparks" or "butterflies" that erupted inside of Jihoon when they kissed. It was soft and delicate; and it was almost as if Jihoon was afraid that Woojin would disappear at any moment. 

He squeezed his eyes shut before pulling away, the salt of the potato chips that Woojin stole from him still lingering on his lips.

“Sorry, I-I’m not good at this,” Jihoon said, now once again looking down at the ground, “Uh, I honestly don’t know why I did that, I just really wanted to-”

He was cut off by a chaste kiss.

“Don’t worry about it,” Woojin whispered, “I’ve been wanting to do that for so damn long already.”

The two of them slowly closed their eyes, and both leaned in to share another kiss.

Park Woojin may have taken Jihoon's potato chips, but he also took his first kiss.

He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment that I've been waiting to post! I hope this makes up for the last couple chapters :( Anyways, I was also a die-hard Ke$ha fan back in second grade (LOL) so I had lots of fun writing this scene! 
> 
> I've had some people @ me on twitter and tell me they're reading As If It's Your Last, and I started crying in class. Thank you so, so, so much for your support: it really does mean the world to me. I plan on going back in and editing the chapters once I'm all done! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @wannasuns. Let's be friends!


	6. As If It's Your Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, where Jihoon and Woojin finally confess, and start living life as if it's their last.

Jihoon was stuck.

He’s been frantically reading through this stupid poem that he decided to try writing ever since he met Woojin. For days he’s been crossing things out and rewriting, and he thought he was finally done. He frowned as he skimmed through it over and over again: it just wasn’t perfect.

“So,” Daehwi said, sliding into the seat next to an extremely stressed Jihoon, placing one of his fries in his mouth.

“How’s it going as Woojin’s co-worker?”

Hiding his papers, Jihoon automatically turned bright pink and Daehwi shrieked excitedly started bouncing up and down.

“I knew it! I knew you two would be together at some point!”

“S-shut up! We aren’t together!”

“It’s okay,” Baejin reassured, “We’ve been waiting for this to happen.”

“Stop it, guys!” Jihoon said, getting even more embarrassed, “It wasn’t anything.”

“Yeah, totally,” Daehwi nipped, not a single drop of belief in his voice, “It was nothing.”

“Care to explain why you were in our dorm room last night?”

Jihoon now turned tomato red as he recalled how Daehwi walked in on him and Woojin sleeping on the same bed (after the two dazedly fell asleep together when driving back), and then confessed what happened last night on top of Woojin’s car.

“You KISSED?!” shrieked Daehwi, falling out of his chair.

“THE LIP VIRGIN, PARK JIHOON, KISSED?”

“Shut up, Daehwi!” hissed Jihoon, who was now hiding his face.

“This is not something I’m going to shut up about! I knew Woojin was acting funny!”

“Woojin and Jihoon, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Baejin sang, giving Daehwi a high five, “Now we can have double dates!”

“No way in hell,” protested Jihoon, “The two of you are too much for me already.”

“We aren’t that bad!” insisted Daehwi, turning to his boyfriend, “Right, babe?”

“Yeah,” Baejin nodded, “and besides, if he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t have taught you how to not burn your kitchen down.”

_ “Jihoon!” Woojin yelled, “Why the hell would you stick sliced cheese into boiling water?!” _

_ Woojin came over to Jihoon’s dorms, nearly having a panic attack as he watched the boy place slice after slice into a boiling pot. _

_ “Oh, hey, Woojin!” Jihoon turned, face lighting up, “I’m making some mac and cheese, do you want some?” _

_ “Jihoon, what the hell?” Woojin gaped, “Why the fuck are you adding cheese to water?” _

_ “To make cheese sauce!” Jihoon responded brightly, “it’s just like milk, right? I figured milk and water are the same.” _

_ After deadpanning, Woojin educated Jihoon on how to properly make mac and cheese without burning his kitchen down. _

_ “You need to be more careful,” Woojin sighed, now making the food as Jihoon watched, “You could’ve either gotten really sick or you could’ve hurt yourself.” _

Needless to say, Jihoon was falling for Woojin hard. He was completely infatuated. 

“He doesn’t like me that way,” Jihoon frowned, “I think he’s just hormonal.”

“I think you’re fucking dense.”

After somehow leaving Jinhwi’s harassment, Jihoon once again stepped into The Luna. As the door chimed to signal his entering, a familiar voice greeted him.

“Hey there.”

It was Woojin. The two of them haven’t seen each other since this morning when Daehwi shrieked at them cuddling together, and Jihoon rushed out. This was the first time he’s heard Woojin’s voice since last night. 

“It’s your shift already?”

“I guess so.”

A comfortable silence filled the room as the two boys got to work to once again cleaning the store. Minhyun was on a sick leave (Both of the boys didn’t believe Minhyun’s poor excuse, and knew full well he was going to see his girlfriend), and it left both of them as the only people in the whole room. 

Jihoon watched as Woojin was cleaning the windows, noticing the small doodle on his wrist once again. 

“What’s the arrow for?” Jihoon quipped.

“Oh, this?” Woojin lifted up his left wrist.

“It was the first tattoo I ever drew.”

“What does it mean?” Jihoon asked, his eyes full of wonder. 

Woojin didn’t really understand why he was so fascinated with his cruddy tattoo, but Jihoon found it the most interesting thing on Earth. 

“It’s sort of like, no matter what, I’ll always keep moving, and keep pushing on. I’m so focused on that that I forget about everything else.”

“Oh, I see,” Jihoon nodded, “That’s pretty deep.”

“Mhm.”

The two boys resumed their cleaning until Jihoon once again blurted out again.

“C-can I try drawing a tattoo on you?”

Woojin looked at him incredulously, before Jihoon started stammering his reasoning.

“It’s just..you gave me one, so I want to try.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” he then said, scratching the back of his neck, “It was just a thought.”

Woojin sighed, rolled up his sleeve, and took a seat on the chair.

“Hurry up and get it over with.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened before he rushed over to grab the things he needed, and immediately start working. 

It was safe to say that Woojin was utterly terrified. He knew Jihoon may be cute, but the boy was also extremely clumsy. Letting Jihoon get his hands on a tattoo pen and Woojin’s own skin could really mean that he could make a bad mistake; and Woojin would be stuck with it forever.

He felt the tiny jabs of the pen pricking his skin, only wincing every so slightly.

“Oh my god, am I hurting you? I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine. Just get it done.”

Jihoon went back to work, the room filled with an audible buzz. Woojin watched his brows knead together in concentration, trying his hardes to not make a mistake. 

He kept guessing what Jihoon would draw. Would it be a flower? A wave? A smiley face? Woojin had no idea, but he just hoped it wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t like. Jihoon had to know him well enough, right?

“I’m done..you can open your eyes now.”

Woojin peeked his eyes open, visibly surprised at what Jihoon had drawn.

It was a cartoon drawing of his car.

“I..really like that memory of us taking that late night drive. It was probably the adrenaline..” Jihoon trailed, but soon frowning, “I messed up on the wheels.”

_ “Just the adrenaline? What about the whole kissing part?” _ echoed a voice inside of Woojin’s mind.

“I’m sorry if you don’t like it,” Jihoon continued, now embarrassed, “I knew it was stupid, and I just shouldn’t have-”

“I like it.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” Woojin whispered, “I like it a lot.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I-uh, I’m not good with words,” Jihoon stammered, “b-but I wanted to at least repay you for that tattoo you drew on me at first, and this is kind of my way of doing that.”

He placed a stack of papers into Woojin’s hands.

“It’s this sort of story thing that I was trying to write ever since I met you, and I finally finished it. You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to, just let me know what you think! I’m going to submit it to this writing contest and hope I get lucky.”

“Wait.”

Unfortunately, Woojin pulled Jihoon back with too much force, and it left them both falling back and onto the couch. 

Jihoon somehow found his way onto Woojin’s lap, and Woojin shifted underneath him. 

“Woojin..?” Jihoon tentatively asked, breaking the silence. He proceeded to get off the younger’s thighs but was gently grabbed and put back there.

“Woojin, what are you doing?”

“Honestly, fuck it,” Woojin whispered, and crashed his lips onto Jihoon’s. 

The taste of Woojin’s spearmint gum mixed with the cigarette smoke and bursted inside his mouth. It was something he couldn’t describe in words, but it perfectly described Woojin. Jihoon ran his fingers through Woojin’s hair, receiving a low growl as he was pulled closer.m

“Do you regret that?” he asked, concern filling his eyes as he pulled away. He searched Jihoon’s face for disgust or horror, but was surprised to see Jihoon bright red pulling him back in.

“I never said that I would.”

They collided again, and Jihoon swore he saw stars. Was kissing always this amazing, or was it just Woojin? 

This continued on for a while until Jihoon finally ended it.

“Woojin, forget all the sexual tension, but like, what even are we?”

Woojin stared at him for a second before chuckling.

“You know, I never would’ve thought the cute boy who almost asked me to draw a skull on him is the same one I just confessed my love to.”

"We didn't say any words! You just kissed me!"

"Isn't that enough?"

“You hated me for giving you ‘cheesy tumblr shit’," Jihoon sniffed, "That doesn't seem like love to me."

Woojin shrugged. 

“Tumblr shit or not, you were still cute. And you wrote something for me, and I find that pretty cute too. I’m bad with words.”

Jihoon turned bright red and Woojin pulled him in for another kiss. This time, it was slow and meaningful, as if it was conveying all the words Woojin never got to say.

“You need to stop smoking though,” Jihoon said, wrinkling his nose, “It’s bad for you, and tobacco tastes weird.”

“Mhm.”

The two boys stayed in their intimate position for a short while until Jihoon shyly placed a kiss on Woojin’s cheek. 

“We’re never going to get these moments back…” Jihoon trailed off.

“You and your paranoia,” Woojin sighed, then pulling the boy softly next to him.

> **“We’ll just keep making more moments, but for now, let’s keep living like it’s our last.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I finally stopped procrastinating and finished this!
> 
> FUN FACT: I called this "As If It's Your Last" based off the song by BlackPink, if any of you caught the reference LOL
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my second 2park fic: it really does mean the world to me. I'm still surprised at how many people actually read this.  
> This is dedicated to one of my first mutuals, Trin. When I first joined stan twitter, she was a well recognized and famous AO3 writer, and really was my first inspiration to try and write too. (Her username is @byunderella, go check her works out!)  
> Also dedicated to Kay. Thank you for being the first person I sent a draft of this story to (LOL) and for just being you. I'll forever be grateful.
> 
> Trin and Kay, if you're somehow reading this, thank you for everything. 
> 
> I would also like to thank Marvella (@wannabuns), Willa (@willaone), and Kat (@fluffymvrk) for sticking with this for so long. I really do appreciate you guys!
> 
> Shoutout to Chamwink and TeaTime for also dealing with my blurbs. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much. I hope this fic was good enough for you! I promise to be back with a (hopefully) better one soon.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/canopenerceo)! let's be friends!
> 
> Thank you for everything.  
> \- Caro


End file.
